


The Blow Job Follies

by GotTheSilver



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(207): It feels kinda weird thanking you for sucking my dick, but I just don't know what else to do right now.</p><p>Mike says thank you.  Harvey is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blow Job Follies

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I've got to stop going on Texts From Last Night. 207 isn't a NYC area code, but who cares, right?
> 
> Title stolen from Tucker Max.

_(207): It feels kinda weird thanking you for sucking my dick, but I just don't know what else to do right now_

Generally Harvey didn't exhaust a whole lot of energy thinking about the reactions his sexual partners gave him in bed. Mostly because they were almost always rave reviews. As with everything else Harvey took an interest in, he applied himself to achieve the best results.

This was different. This was _Mike_.

Mike, who in the space of a few months had Harvey wanting to break his “don't fuck around with people at work” rule. Mike, who in the space of a year had ended up breaking that rule for him. Mike, who had somehow managed to worm his way into every facet of Harvey's life, to the point where he didn't even question why half of Mike's belongings were now in Harvey's condo.

So – yes – this was a little different.

Harvey was used to gratitude in bed. He was good at what he did. What he wasn't used to was what ~~his boyfri -~~ , Mike had done last night. They'd stumbled into the condo, clothes scattered on the floor behind them before Harvey pushed Mike backwards on to the bed and proceeded to give him what was, in Harvey's totally unbiased opinion, a fucking excellent blow job.

Mike had writhed around, Harvey's hands gripping Mike's hips, holding him down, Mike's hands in Harvey's hair, little gasping moans echoing in Harvey's ears. And then, immediately after Mike came, Harvey looked up at him (possibly with a smug grin on his face, he wasn't admitting to anything) and heard Mike whisper “thank you” before falling into a deep sleep, leaving Harvey awake with an unrelieved hard on and feeling vaguely confused.

(”Thank you”? Really?)

In the morning, Mike just smiled sheepishly and apologised for falling asleep. They were running late, so Harvey just brushed it off and shoved him out the door towards the car. If Mike noticed Harvey was quieter than usual, he didn't say anything.

Donna had given Harvey a suspicious look when he loaded Mike up with briefs to go through. Harvey had ignored her and headed off to his morning meeting. Now it was the end of the day and Harvey was absolutely _not_ sitting in his office waiting for Mike.

He wasn't.

“Hey, you waited for me?” Mike came walking in and put the completed briefs on the desk.

Harvey didn't look up from the file he was pretending to read. “Don't flatter yourself. I had work to do.”

“Right. So...”

“Spit it out, rookie.”

“Harvey, did I do something?”

Harvey looked up to see Mike watching him, eyes narrowed and a confused look on his face. He sighed and put the file down. “No. Last night -”

“Is this about me falling asleep? Because you said you were - “

“It's not about that,” Harvey let out a rueful laugh “I can't believe I'm even saying this but -”

“What?”

“'Thank you?' What was that about?”

Mike's mouth dropped open. “That's why you've been sulking all day?”

“I don't sulk.”

“Hate to break it to you, but yes, you do.”

“Fine. It's still not an explanation.”

“You have got to be the only guy who could get bent out of shape about that. Harvey. My brain was barely working _before_ you went down on me, I'm amazed I managed any words afterwards.”

“But – 'thank you'?”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Seriously. Exhaustion. You should be glad they were words that made sense together. I could've said anything. Take it as a compliment.”

Harvey met Mike's eyes and smiled a little, feeling fairly idiotic. Still, the fact remained that “thank you” was the second weirdest response he'd had to giving someone a blow job. First place was still the guy who screeched like an owl and wanted Harvey to call him 'spanky'. He was fine with it if Mike never took the place of that particular college experience.

“So, can we go now?” Mike asked with an amused smile on his face “I think I still owe you for last night.”

“You're damn right you do.”


End file.
